Muses Limbo
by 9thstar
Summary: A bunch of different fanfiction muses/unfinished ideas that I might expand on. Basically random stories that I start when I'm bored and procrastinating on 'Is this Reality' or any unfinished relevant stories that I've posted. Not all of it is Naruto, but it's the majority.
1. Gaara x OC

**A bunch of different fanfiction muses/unfinished ideas that I might expand on.**

**Basically random stories that I start when I'm bored and procrastinating on 'Is this Reality' or any unfinished relevant stories that I've posted.**

**Feel free to borrow any concepts I create for your own story if you want to, but if you must it'd be nice if you credited me for the inspiration- or not, doesn't really matter much to me.**

* * *

_"Do not go where the path may lead, go instead where there is no path and leave a trail." -Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

|Chapter 1|

"You needed me Hokage-sama?"

Ayano stood before what people say is the strongest shinobi in all of Konoha. She felt anxious but hid it with a blank stare. Fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, Ayano shifted her gaze over to her mother. Her mother did the talking. The last time they were in his office they were trying to convince him to officially join the village hidden in the sand. She claimed it was for expanding her small business, but _Ayano knew the truth_. Her mother was deserting her clan, Hamada, she hated them. "You have expressed your wishes, and I have called you here to inform you that Sunagakure has accepted your proposal. You can leave whenever you wish." He smiled warmly at her mother while she expressed her infinite gratitude towards the respected Hokage. Ayano let her mind wander aimlessly, not really caring one way or the other. She was interrupted when her mother dragged her out of the Hokage's office and down into the streets.

"Ayano, mommy has important business to take care of, go play with your friends and I'll pick you up later." She then rushed off to Kami knows where and left her standing in the middle of the road. She blinked and shook her head. She knew she needed to go say goodbye to one of her only friends. She set off with purpose, looking around for the loud blonde. It didn't take her long, he came running towards her, Iruka-sensei following him. She sighed, he just keeps getting himself into trouble. He ran into her, nearly knocking Ayano off her feet, then hid behind her in fear. "Ayano-chan! Help me." He begged and grabbed her shoulders, casting quick fearful looks at the angry sensei in front of her. Iruka-sensei's eyes softened when he looked down at her, then glared at the obnoxious boy cowering behind her.

"Sensei, Naruto says he's very very sorry for whatever he has done. Can you let him off the hook this time?" Ayano asked lacing her fingers together, putting on a sad face. He sighed and crossed his arms, "Ayano, I know you're lying. You never express this much concern." She let her face change back into her normally cool expression. "Worth a try." She said monotonously. The sensei gave up and promised Naruto to take him to Ichiraku's if he cleaned up the paint he spilled all over the classroom. He nodded enthusiastically, getting out from behind Ayano and started following Iruka-sensei. He paused and turned around to give her a cheeky grin. "Come on Ayano-chan!," he grabbed her hand and started leading her there, causing her to crack a small smile. "Alright alright hn", she said smiling, but it vanished a moment later when she remembered that she had to leave the village. Naruto wasn't paying attention, he seemed so happy. She felt awful for having to leave her best friend by himself. Nobody really hung out with him, not like Ayano did. She hated seeing him sad and alone.

"Naruto, I see you brought your friend." Ichiraku smiled warmly as they sat down side by side. "I'd like Raman, please! Oh and for Ayano too." Naruto exclaimed and the old man got to work on the orders. Naruto sat between Ayano and Iruka, clasping his hands together. "Ichiraku's is the best, believe it!" Ayano smiled again, his positivity was contagious. "Naruto… there's something I need to tell you…" Naruto immediately turned his attention on her from her tone of voice, he frowned. "What's wrong Ayano-chan?" He cocked his head to the side. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, then spoke. "I'm leaving Konoha…" She began but Naruto cut her off. "What? But why!" He started and expression quickly turned to a sorrow-filled one. A pit of guilt was forming in her stomach, but she had no choice. "My mother is forcing me to leave with her, we are leaving for Suna tomorrow. Naruto… I," she paused, "I'm sorry." She let her face fall, but refused to cry. Her mother told her never to cry in front of the people precious to her, and to stay strong for them.

She rapidly rubbed her eyes then almost fell off her seat when Naruto hugged her. "Don't worry Ayano-chan! We're best friends. I know we will see each other again, believe it!" Ayano nodded, then hugged back. They stayed like that for a few moments then pulled apart. "Who knows when I'll be able to have Ichiraku's ramen again." She murmured and sighed. "You can have as much Raman as you want Ayano." Iruka cut in grinning. She smiled back and closed her eyes. She was leaving, but she knew she would remain friends with them, even if they lived far apart. Ichiraku set down two steaming bowls in front of them, "Eat up you two. I'm sure we will meet again in the future Ayano, as for you Naruto… You better eat twice as much to make up for her departure!" He laughed heartily. Naruto nodded and gave thanks, then dug in. "Mhmm! Ichiraku's is the greatest." he managed to say while wolfing down his bowl. Ayano ate slower, savoring the flavors and spices of the best ramen in the land of fire. She felt her thoughts wander again. What would the people of Suna be like? She worried that she would be an outcast again. She hated the staring and whispering behind her back.

It wasn't her fault, it was her father's. He was known as 'The Skinner' in all of Konoha, and was responsible for seven accounted deaths. It was an awful tragedy and soiled their family name. The Hamada clan hated her mother for it, and in turn, people hated her as well. Maybe it was because she knew, but was too scared to say anything. The Hokage understood that, but the people didn't seem too. They whisper that she helped him with the people he murdered. Freak, monster, things thrown around. She was snapped out of her thoughts by someone putting a hand on her shoulder. Her bowl was empty, and her mother forced a fake smile on her face. "Come on Ayano, it's time to go." She turned to Naruto and gave him one last hug, then turned and left. She looked back and saw him staring at her, her eyes widened when he grinned, then gave her his thumbs up. She returned the gesture and turned to keep up with her mother.

Sighing deeply she closed her bag, filled with her belongings. Her mother ushered her out the door and all the way to the gate. Two shinobi were there waiting for them. Her mother quickly explained that they would protect them from bandits and animals while they traveled. She just nodded silently, keeping her expression neutral. She didn't outwardly show that she was upset, and knew her mother would scold her if she did. They set off down the road at a leisurely pace. It was late afternoon and the sky was beginning to darken. Birds sang and insects buzzed, unbothered by the group as they continued on their way. Ayano wore a sand-colored shirt with a matching scarf and grey pants that came down to her knees. She had bandages wrapped around her knees that came down a couple of inches, and sandy ninja sandals. The material was a weird texture, it was soft but repelled dirt and sand. Her mother said that it was what they wore in Suna, and had gone through the trouble of buying clothes to blend in. They didn't want to attract attention and have the same thing happen in their new home.

Her mother had been upset when Ayano came home with scrapes on her knees from falling. Despite her best efforts to keep her mother off her back, the woman insisted that she wore bandages so the cuts wouldn't get infected. She wanted to be a ninja, but would have to attend the ninja academy in Sunagakure. She swallowed down her nervousness, and hoped the other kids didn't hate her like they did in the leaf village. She twirled her dark green hair around a finger anxiously, observing her surroundings as they walked by. She gasped, remembering her camera. She pulled it out of her pocket and snapped pictures of the trees, wanting to remember them before they disappear and sand replaces them. Her mother leaned down and ruffled her short hair. Ayano huffed and snapped a picture of her, cracking a small smile for a second. Her mother chuckled and patted her shoulder before taking her hand. She put the camera away, back in its safe spot, then stared ahead with determination. She didn't care if they hated her too, she just needed one good friend. She smiled, yes, one would be enough. With her mind made up, she walked faster, now wanting to get to Suna as soon as possible..

She looked around the city in wonder. It was so different from Konoha. Though excited, Ayano kept her usual aloof persona. She wandered through the streets aimlessly, a couple of people glared when she bumped into them. Eventually, she ran into a girl with yellow hair tied up in a ponytail. She had striking blue eyes, which reminded Ayano of Naruto. Her heart ached. "Sorry," she said emotionlessly to the girl in front of her. She had accidentally stepped on her shoe. She huffed and walked away from her, leaving Ayano just standing there. She shrugged, pushing the blonde out of her mind and continued exploring Suna. She began humming the toon to a song she liked, but stopped when she saw a group of kids playing with a ball. "Should I ask to play with them?" she asked herself quietly, staring as they laughed and kicked the ball around. She sighed and started towards them, getting their leader's attention. "Who are you?" the older kid asked, suspicious of her. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but kept a blank expression plastered on her face. "Ayano… can I play with you guys?" she asked, then bit her lip. The older kid seemed to consider this for a moment, then grinned widely. "Sure! Are you new around here?" She nodded, "yeah, I just got here yesterday."

her mother had been worn out by the time they got there, Ayano as well. They had just slept and eaten, so she hadn't really explored Suna the day before. "Oh, My name is Yumi. Maybe I could show you around afterwards." The boy Yumi sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "Unless of course, you dont wanna, you know." "Sure," and let a small smile slip, "O-ok." Yumi flushed. She didn't consider herself a beautiful girl, and it was quite surprising that someone had taken such an interest, an acquaintance at that. She pretended to not know why he was so flustered, and took the ball from him, 'accidentally' brushing her fingers along his hands.. The boy's face turned beet red and he fanned himself. "This desert sun is getting to me, I need to take a break. You guys can play without me." Yumi told his group of friends, then hurried off Kami knows where. She shrugged and dropped the ball, kicking it into the air. A girl ran after it shouting, "I Got it!" The others trailed behind, along with Ayano.

She was happy she made friends so easily, and scolded herself for worrying so much. Despite how hard she tried to ignore the paranoia creeping into her mind. They played for a while, until late afternoon. Ayano looked up at the sky, she would need to head back soon so her mother wouldn't worry. Her attention was snapped back to reality when the kids started yelling at each other. "How are we gonna get it now?" One asked while another retorted with, "How am I supposed to know." Ayano looked up and saw the ball on top of a wall. It suddenly started floating down to the ground from where the other kids had kicked it. It dropped into a boy's hands and the sand poofed, scattering to the ground. Ayano stared at him in hidden amazement, then smiled. Her smile quickly faded when she saw the other kids screaming and running away from him. Frowning, she made her way through the fleeing children and almost to the boy, when a hand roughly grabbed her backward, sending her sprawling to the ground.

She sat up and coughed turning her head around to see they had already fled a distance away. Now they were staring, silently. Ayano looked up and locked eyes with the redhead, before extending a hand in front of her. His teary expression turned to one of confusion, and she cocked her head to the side. "Can you help me up?" she asked with a small smile, closing her eyes. He was silent and apprehensive about touching her, but eventually grasped her hand, pulling her up. His hand was soft, and she held it for a moment before letting go, allowing hers to fall to her side. A shocked gasp made her glance back at the few who remained. They narrowed their eyes at her in what she could only describe as disgust. She turned her attention to the boy in front of her again, "My name's Ayano… what's yours?" He clutched the ball to his chest, "G-gaara." "Do you wanna play with us?" She asked and his eyes met hers again in shock. He started then lowered his gaze again. "Why aren't you running away?" Gaara mumbled, but Ayano heard him clearly because she was directly in front of him. He felt uncomfortable having her so close, _why wasn't she scared?_ "Why would I be running away," She smirked a little in amusement, but dropped it once she noticed how distraught he was. "Are you ok?" She reached out a hand, resting it on his shoulder. "Everyone else says I'm a monster. They all run away…" her eyes widened and she subconsciously tightened her grip. _He was like Naruto_. She realized and stared intently in his eyes.

He blinked and met her eyes with the same intensity. "You don't seem like a scary monster," she assured him. "Do you want to play with me?" he suddenly smiled, "Yeah." They stayed like that for a moment, smiling, then she pulled away. She shot another glance behind her, everyone had left, not even asking for the ball back. She shrugged and led Gaara to the open area they had been playing in. "Since it's only us, we could just toss it back and forth or something," she suggested, then paused, pulling out a familiar device. She held it up to her face, "_Say cheese_" he stood there with a surprised expression while she snapped the photo. It came out and she waved it around in the air for a few seconds before giggling. He looked at it curiously, she showed him it. "It's a keeper." he smiled softly, then nodded, still confused.

She walked through the dark streets with Gaara, hand in hand. Both of them wore smiles on their faces. They finally reached the place Gaara had been leading her. She sat down, and Gaara joined her. She gasped at the view, it showed all of Suna, and the moon. She smiled contently, grasping his hand. "Gaara, I'm so glad your my friend." She smiled and he started. "Friend..?" She nodded, "Best friend." He grinned, one of the few genuinely happy smiles she'd seen on his face. She returned it with her own. It all seemed so perfect, _too perfect_, Ayano realized. The atmosphere of bliss and safety was suddenly interrupted by kunai flying towards Ayano and Gaara. His sand rose up and blocked them, scattering the weapons to the ground with a clang. It startled both of them and they stood, Ayano got behind him. Her eyes widened and her hands shook as adrenaline coursed through her. She glanced down at her closed fists, her knuckles were turning white.

Ayano reached out and grasped the hem of Gaara's shirt lightly, trying to calm the racing of her heart. His sand rushed at the attacker on command, trapping him. Once it covered most of him, Gaara closed his fist. "Sand coffin." he said darkly, and the sand crushed the man. Gaara apprehensively approached him, reaching out and taking off the cloth covering his face. Gaara's eyes widened and he shook when he saw his uncle's face. Ayano spaced out, she knew that he was talking to Gaara about something, but just couldn't bring herself to pay attention, despite the circumstances. She came back to reality in time to see that Yashamaru reached his hand and opened his jacket, revealing paper bombs. Ayano's eyes widened in realization and turned to run, calling Gaara's name. The paper bombs exploded, the sand rose to protect Gaara, and took most of the force. Ayano screamed in agony when the blast pushed her back and she fell on her leg wrong. She was laying on her stomach, whimpering in pain. Severe burns covered her back, her clothes smoldering. Gaara turned back and gasped, eyes widening in shock at the state of his friend.

He rushed over, wiping the blood dripping into his eye from the fresh kanji on his forehead. She turned her head, looking up at him. Tears started to fall, her cloudy eyed expression made it worse. "G-gaara." She began weakly, "Can you help me up…. D-dummy?" she smiled a little despite her condition, and he leaned down to ease her onto her knees. She hissed in pain, causing him to stop abruptly. "Come… on. We need to find help before I die." She started to chuckle then clenched her teeth in pain. Gaara used his sand to ease her up into a standing position. She grimaced, "I don't think I can walk, we need to go to a hospital." Her voice was raspy and weak, and she kept wincing. Sand rose and cradled her, she lay on her stomach, being carried by a floating platform of soft sand. He went quickly, carrying her as carefully as possible. It seemed like hours until they finally arrived outside of the hospital. They ran into no one on the way, the streets were eerily quiet. Outside the hospital, next to the door, was a nurse smoking. She coughed and threw it down into the sand when she saw them. "P-please help her!" Gaara pleaded setting her down in front of the nurse. She swallowed her fear of being in the presence of Sabaku no Gaara, and looked down at Ayano. She gasped in horror at the state of the young girl and scooped her up, rushing inside. Gaara trailed behind, worrying. She was rushed by other doctors as well into an emergency room, leaving him to wait in the lobby. The doctors wouldn't allow him in the room, making him feel helpless. He sat in silence, letting his thoughts and worries consume him until he went numb.

Gaara turned his head when the front doors opened, and a woman with black, shoulder-length silky hair rushed in. The woman wore a grimace that did not match at all with her pretty face. She looked strikingly similar to Ayano… that's when it clicked. She hurried past him, not even sparing a glance. Her onyx eyes were fixed on the path ahead of her, determined to see her daughter. Gaara stood and trailed behind her silently, wanting to see her condition as much, if not more than her mother. She paid no heed towards the receptionist, who was walking beside her, urging her to wait in the lobby. The receptionist stopped when she shot her a look, making the poor woman back away in fear. Her hand shook at her side, like she was about to punch her. The woman squeaked and ran back to the lobby, not trying her luck with the furious raven-haired mother. She turned a corner, then walked right into a nurse with brown hair tied back in a braid. The nurse dropped a stack of papers, hissing in annoyance. Gaara and the woman walked right by her, the nurse quickly backing away when he passed her. Her mother grabbed the door handle of one of the rooms and yanked it open. A few doctors and nurses were in the room, talking and passing a few papers around. They went silent when they saw her.

Gaara was still in the hallway, out of sight. "Guess my intuition was right." She glowered at them. "Where is my daughter?" She said as more of a demand or statement than a question. The nurse who brought Ayano in spoke up, hands clasped together. "She's in room 103 resting. She was badly burned and had a broken leg, luckily we were able to heal most of her injuries… but those burns aren't going to heal as quickly as her leg. She was barely breathing when… she was brought in." Her mother's face faltered, like she was going to cry. "What happened?" She asked, her voice suddenly soft. She shut the door behind her, leaving the redhead in the hallway. Gaara wasted no time in finding her room. He opened the door quietly, not disturbing the nurse by the bed. The woman looked like she was battling sleep, reading a dusty book. She shook herself awake and looked behind her, meeting his eyes when she heard his footsteps. Her face suddenly fell, replacing relief with fear. When he got close to the bed, she stood, standing in front of him in defiance. "Y-you are not supposed to be here." She said firmly, losing confidence when she stuttered. He looked up at her and glared, she tensed. She had no idea why the monster of Suna was here, going to kill a helpless girl in the hospital. "This poor girl d-didn't do anything leave her alone." She shouted, standing her ground. The door swung open and a very familiar woman stormed in.

"What's with all the shouting-" Ayano's mother paused when she saw her daughter sleeping, then turned a frightening glare on the nurse. "Care to tell me why you're yelling at a small child, and disturbing my daughter's recovery?" She seethed, fist clenched. The nurse fumbled with her words, trying desperately to warn her about the demon, but it was all in vain. Her mother's jaw was set in a grim line, not unlike the look that flashed across Ayano's face for a brief second at the playground. She then turned her gaze towards Gaara for the first time, making him anxious. "What are you doing here boy?" Her voice firm, but softer and less angry. "I was w-worried about Ayano-chan." he said, looking down at his feet. She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but the sand blocked it, then fell back onto the tiled floor again. She looked surprised, "Ayano made a friend already? That's good news I suppose…" the raven-haired woman trailed off, staring back at her daughter. "You have my permission to stay here and watch over her." she said simply, not at all curious about the sand, turned on her heel and left. She dragged the nurse by the arm out of the room with her, shutting the door. Gaara just stood there for a while, then sat on a chair next to the bed. He looked at her softly, "Please get better soon."

* * *

_"People cannot show each other their true feelings. Fear, suspicion, and resentment never subside." – Madara Uchiha_

* * *

_"Never give up without even trying. Do what you can, no matter how small the effect it may have!" – Onoki_

* * *

**So this is the only chapter I have of this story, and I wrote this probably at the beginning of this year(School wise, so like, September.) or last year. it was kinda just sitting there in my google docs, so here you go. Will I rewrite this chapter and actually make it a full out story? not a definite no, but it is a very low priority- so only if I had nothing else to do, really.**

**This was like the first naruto related thing I wrote- or tried to make a full chapter out of.**


	2. Dark Hinata uwu

**This is supposed to be a darker, bit more serious story than my other's tend to be. Basically something inspired off of that one fic "World of monsters" featuring a gender-bent Hinata.**

* * *

_"Maybe, just maybe, there is no purpose in life… but if you linger a while longer in this world, you might discover something of value in it." – Orochimaru_

* * *

I coughed up blood, hands shaking as I tried to remove the kitchen knife from my gut. My gaze flicked over to my murderer, their face held nothing but cold hatred. I could feel myself fading, my legs were like jelly, and I struggled to keep my eyes open. To keep my eyes on the person who cut my life short. Their face was familiar, scarily so. I tried to laugh but ended up groaning in pain. I really got killed by this loser? How pathetic, oh wait, they're talking.

"Maria will grieve, and I'll be there to comfort her. _No-one _will know that I'm the one who delivered righteous justice upon-" I tuned out his ranting and focused on dying quicker so I wouldn't hear his annoying voice anymore. Doesn't he know that forensic science is a thing? He didn't even wear any gloves, and I'm pretty sure he's not going to take the knife back. I struggled to look up at the ceiling from my hunched-over position on the floor.

"Everyone you ever wronged will be singing my praises-" A quiet sigh left my lips, and my body was starting to go numb. I was losing too much blood. He was probably going to be caught like the next day, and again I sulked that someone as lame as he managed to get the drop on me. He broke into my house while I was getting a nice midnight snack, tried to sneak up on me, then stabbed me when I turned around to face him. I'm not even sure what the reason for offing me is- well, it could be a multitude of reasons I supposed. I smiled a rueful smile, it was a good run.

Finally, and I mean _fucking finally_ I lost consciousness. I found myself in some sort of park, the trees were gray, and I was sitting on a random stone bench. Everything was in grayscale, and it was hauntingly quiet. I guess this was limbo or something. I looked down and saw a newborn wrapped up in a soft blanket lying in the ashen colored grass in front of me. It was a pretty thing, with dark navy, almost purple hair and pupil-less eyes.

I blinked at that, then felt compelled to comfort the thing. It was squirming but went still when I picked it up gingerly, cradling it against my chest. We stared into each other's eyes for a second, then I felt a horrid burning sensation racing across my skin. I screamed, this hurt way more than when I was stabbed. I dropped to my knees, still clutching the child. I felt like I was dying for real, the pain became unbearable. My body couldn't process all these sensations and I fell unconscious, darkness swallowing me up once more.

* * *

My lungs burned, they needed air. I gulped in mouthfuls while tears pricked my eyes. Everything around me was blurry, dark shapes flitting about my vision. They were so noisy, annoying. I want them to go away. My body betrayed me and I started screaming, yelling, anything to make the ringing stop. I screamed until my throat went raw, and felt myself being lifted and cradled against someone. A face lowered down into my blurry vision, I could make out their features.

It was a beautiful woman, with hair as dark as ebony and lovely lavender eyes. My breath caught in my throat, why was she so large compared to me? Drowsily the pieces clicked together in my mind. I was just so tired. So tired just from screaming. I felt annoyed that unconsciousness was becoming a running trend, while my eyes fluttered closed and the darkness provided much-needed comfort.

* * *

The first year or so of my life was a living hell. All I did was sleep, soil myself, and stare up at my dull ceiling. My own thoughts occupied most of my time, my new mother the rest. Sometimes the man I thought to be my father would come to me, I really liked that warm look in his eyes. They spoke Japanese, so I had no idea what they were saying most of the time since I never really bothered to properly learn the language. What struck me most was their unusual pupil-less eyes, which just isn't a thing back in my old life, at least to my knowledge.

After a while of racking my brain, a horrible realization dawned on me. My parents are anime characters from Naruto, from the Hyūga clan, from a world were they send children off to war to die. I realized my father was Hiashi Hyūga, and I can only assume my mother was Hitomi, rightfully. I didn't see any evidence of a sibling, so I could say with some confidence that I was born in place of Hinata. The thought made me hyperventilate, giving my new parents quite the scare.

Eventually, I resigned to my fate, that's what people do after all. Endure the things they cannot change. Gah, I sound like Neji. One thing that humiliated me beyond measure was having to scream or cry to eat or get changed, or any prompted comfort. Most of the time I cried, blubbered, screamed my frustrations out. That year and a half left me emotionally exhausted. What irked my barely constrained anger, the emotion that I felt the most after my tears dried, was there was no time to enjoy myself. No time to be a regular child, not if I wanted to survive the coming war that is.

My mother came into my room again, smiling warmly at me. I was currently in my room on the floor, reading the few baby books I was provided with. Most of them taught young children how to recognize and understand simple kanji, which was helpful. She picked me up gently, cradling me to her chest like I was the most precious thing in her world. "Haruki, let's go play with the other kids, hmm?" I simply cooed in response, and yes, my name isn't Hinata. I'm still male, which I'm grateful for. During my time in this new world, I'd been avidly listening and piecing together the spoken language. Being multilingual helped, as I knew both fluent Spanish, and English, and was in the process of learning french when my time was cut short, literally.

She carried me out the door and out of the clan head house. We passed servants, branch house members mostly, and soon found ourselves in a spacious room, full of other toddlers and babies. I inwardly cringed, I had no need nor want to bring myself down to the level of a normal baby. "Kaa… Kaa-tan." I tugged at a lock of her lovely hair, cooing at its softness. "Yes, Haruki-chan?" She questioned softly, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Do I really have to play… with the other kids?" My tongue had trouble pronouncing some of the words, making me curse to myself quietly in English, which Kaa-chan just wrote off as baby-talk. "Yes Haruki, I'm sure you're bound to make some friends, you need them anyway. You can't stay cooped up all day in your room." She lightly scolded me, smile still soft and warm.

* * *

"Either people change or they die before they do. It's one or the other." – Orochimaru

* * *

"No one cared who I was until I put on a mask." – Obito Uchiha

* * *

**This was an unfinished chapter, which the majority of these muses will be, sadly. I still include the quotes because I like quotes, no matter the occasion.**


	3. Unfinished Ch 2

**An unfinished chapter of "What an Icebreaker" that I started on soon after I posted the first. Since I'm not gonna really work on either Icebreaker nor Pinwheels until I'm finished with Is this Reality, this is probably going to be the only thing for a while on that one. **

* * *

_"Do I hate anybody? Not really. I've only ever truly hated two people, both of which are dead, so it doesn't really matter." -Sasuke(Is this Reality)_

* * *

_Itachi POV_

Itachi woke up to the sound of… glass breaking? No, ice? "MADDIE-DADDY ON A POGO STICK!" a yell startled him into action, and was met with the sight of his Kohai trying to make a small building out of pieces of ice. He blinked, once, twice. Haku caught sight of him and grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Did I wake you up Senpai? Sorry… I was just tryin' to…" he gestured to his sad excuse of an ice castle. "It's harder to make shapes and structures… but I've got the ice mirrors and needles down." the feminine boy puffed his chest out proudly, planting his hands on his hips. "I can't wait to show you what I can do with my Ice powers."

The Uchiha inclined his head, sighing in exasperation, "That's…" Haku hung onto every syllable, practically giving him puppy eyes. "-Acceptable." the young boy preened under his praise, practically vibrating with happiness. "Yes! Ok, ok, I wanna show you the Ice mirrors jutsu." Itachi agreed hesitantly but made Haku wait until he had breakfast- which consisted of a couple of ration bars and tea he brewed by the fire. Haku watched intently as he prepared the green tea, seemingly stashing away the information for later. Once the water had reached a high temperature, Itachi placed the tea leaves in the water and took it off the fire. He strained the tea and poured the liquid into two cups that Haku retrieved for him.

Haku blew on his tea, then began gulping down the scalding liquid unflinchingly, which was slightly concerning. Itachi took a small sip from his, before he asked, "Haku-sa-" -Haku gave him a look- "-Kun, where is Kisame?" The ice user set his cup down and let out a relieved sigh before answering. "He went off to get some stuff from this shop on the side of the road- it's more like a rest stop really. He trusted me enough to let me watch you sl- guard you while you sleep." Itachi didn't miss that slip-up, but instead chose to ignore it, and nodded to show that he heard. He steeled himself and decided to ask another question, "What was that curse you shouted?" he asked softly, taking another sip of his cooling tea. Itachi had to admit he was a little curious, but dreaded the answer considering the person he was asking.

Finishing off his tea, Haku tugged on a strand of hair- a habit he noted that the boy did when he was thinking. "I feel like shouting the first thing that comes to mind is the most genuine response. If you're gonna yell about something for the whole world to hear, then at least make it interesting." he paused, pursing his lips, "Also I have a _very_ active imagination." he hopped up from his spot next to the Uchiha on the ground, shifting from foot to foot. "The ice mirrors thing is really cool- I'm gonna do it… over here!" the last member of the Yuki clan ran to the other side of the clearing, then stood and closed his eyes, clasping his hands together in a chakra gathering hand sign.

"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" the air around the clearing grew cold, the water droplets in the air freezing and forming mirrors of ice. He drew more on from puddles littering the area- _Kisame's work_\- to complete the technique. Haku stepped forward and phased into one of the mirrors, his image being projected onto the ice surfaces. All of the images waved towards Itachi, Haku's voice ringing out with no discernible source. "The enemy is supposed to be inside so they'll be surrounded by the mirrors-" he started explaining enthusiastically. Ninja don't show strangers their techniques- much less someone they just met yesterday. '_That light in his eyes… Was just like Sasuke's when he was younger.' _"-yeah so that's how ice jutsu works. I'm actually pretty sure that someone without ice release can recreate it? Maybe if someone had really good control and was able to use water and wind release?" Haku questioned more to himself. He shrugged and stepped out of one of the mirrors, dispelling the jutsu and watched as the mirrors fell and shattered, melting into water. Turning to Itachi and skipping back over, he waited for a response from the quiet Uchiha, face full of optimism and anticipation.

Itachi inclined his head, "Ice release can be a powerful weapon to be reckoned with. I'm sure you will master it." he offered, feeling a soft chuckle bubble up inside of him at Haku's elation. "Yes! The great Itachi has approved!" he cheered, fist-pumping the air with a large grin. Ah, that reminds him… "How did you know my name when we first met?" Haku paused, then without skipping a beat replied, "Cause' you're famous? Plus you're easy to recognize from the pictures I've seen." he was being truthful, which made Itachi relax a bit. The boy was too open to be a spy or Anbu; that or he was a flawless actor.

The Uchiha refrained from asking about the sword- especially since the boy unconscious clutched the scroll when he broke down last night. It makes him wonder if he was the owner's apprentice, but died sometime recently? His gaze settled on the back of his head while Haku tried to make more things out of ice, thinking back to what the boy had claimed. '_No one just 'comes back to life.' Perhaps he thought he died along with his master? Seems the most likely, given how eccentric the boy is.' _That scar indicates a fatal injury- enhanced healing kekkei Genkai? Something like that would be valuable should anyone find out. Deciding to keep quiet until his theories were confirmed, he settled on watching as the boy failed the most intricate creations with amusement. "Why. don't… you. Form." Haku hissed and threw the failed sculpture into the woods- hitting the returning Kisame in the face.

"Whoops."

* * *

Haku POV

After a slightly peeved Kisame had settled down and stopped trying to stab me in the ass, Itachi and I packed what little we had left out, and just like that we were on the road. Apparently we were waiting around in fire country for some reason Senpai and Kisame-sama won't tell me, though it's probably to wait for a signal to try and yoink Naruto away. Hmm, that happens directly after the chunnin exams… and the chunin exams happen… in a couple of months maybe? I"m not actually sure... they happen twice a year… yeah, I'll just wait for the signs of the chunnin exams being prepared. The failed Naruto preemptive strike thing wasn't the only, nor primary reason I want to know this.

'I wanna sneak into the chunin exams.'

* * *

_"Hippity hop, hippity hee, get the fuck out my tree!"_

* * *

_"The gender-neutral term for sugar daddy is glucose guardian."_

* * *

**Ho ho ho**


	4. Suzuran, Concept

**A story about a civilian oc x Sasuke- which would be like, the only story that features the OG Sasuke as a main character? Maybe? Idk. Anyways, this isn't even the first chapter if I do decide to make it- just a rough idea I would like to convey somehow in a more polished thingg.**

* * *

_"Your biological female guardian is also a man that partakes in dating/and or becoming life partners with other men."_

* * *

It was such a vibrant purple color, and it made me stand out against my parents. Always being known as 'the girl with purple hair' wasn't so bad, in fact, I loved my hair. The strands were a lovely Orchid color in the sunlight; It's the reason my parents named me Suzuran. It was so different compared to my dull blonde locks from before- ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Well, it all started when I woke up here. Hmm, maybe not 'wake up' per se, more like 'reborn'. The last thing I remember doing in my old life- my old world, was laying down on my couch to take a nap. I have a few theories, one of them being a heart attack, another carbon monoxide poisoning. In the end, I suppose it doesn't matter, but I'm still irritated that I died in such a lame way; apparently cussing out the underpaid angel will get you kicked into another body because they're too tired of your shit to care.

The whole birthing process is thankfully too fuzzy to recall, along with the first few weeks afterward. Let me tell you; being a baby is boring as hell. All you do is lay there, sleep, eat, shit, and repeat. The first two years were a very special torture that was probably designed to make me suffer. Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to that angel… Ahem, moving on, I finally had the muscle mass to begin the process of learning how to walk again- _joy_. The language sounded like Japanese or a variation of it from what I could tell of the broken baby talk they spoke to me with. I'm not trying to sound like an ungrateful brat- _even though I'm a teenager in an infant's body_\- because I've grown to care for this new set of parents.

They mean well, and it's all my fault they got stuck with a freaky child 'prodigy', instead of a normal child who cries all the time. My mother is a kind, beautiful woman. Her hair is a dark, dull purple, but it fit her pale face and made her look soft on the eyes. She only handles me with gentle loving hands, with the utmost adoration in her eyes. Her name was… Yua, I believe, and her dark gray eyes sparkled with this almost innocent light in them. Now, my father was almost the complete opposite; he had unruly light hazel hair that he always had in a low ponytail and these deep chocolate eyes that lit up when he was amused. He had a strong, muscled build; a steep contrast to my mother's. He had stubble and calloused hands indicating that he worked hard at his job.

That brings me onto the next topic, and the most unbelievable and shocking- I was in _Naruto_. The elemental nations, the place where smexy Uchiha want to rule the world and being a child soldier was the norm. It turns out my father is a shinobi from a small clan who married a civilian tailor- and they were perfect for each other. They were so sweet that they made _me_ coo when they did the kissy faces with each other. Their chemistry was obviously amazing, and they were awesome people too. The clue that made me start paying attention to my surroundings was the casually placed kunai and shuriken within reach on the coffee table. The second was the forehead protector my father has that proudly displayed the symbol for Konoha- the village hidden in the leaves.

That news was a small blessing when I found out I was reborn into the Narutoverse. At least I wasn't born in Kiri during the bloody mist or the sweltering desert. I'd defect if I was born in Suna- I swear. Of course, being named in a similar way to Sakura peeved me a little- _just a smidge_. When I finally put two and two together I… felt surprisingly calm? Content? Happy? Despite knowing the danger and death ahead I wasn't worried at all- and that worries me. Am I a sociopath? Or was it a psychopath? I feel like I should be panicking or shouting out the unfairness of it all… but I'm not. I have parents who love me, beautiful purple hair, and the potential to be somebody. The potential to change fate- to change the world; And that kind of power?

It's thrilling.

Chakra was another thing to get used to; it was everywhere. I'm not sure if I'm more sensitive to chakra because I'm not from this world, but my chakra sensing grew stronger with every year. So much so that I had to consciously reign it in so I wasn't distracted by everyone's presence in our street. Surprisingly, this is how I learned that I was related to Yugao Uzuki- she was my aunt in fact. I mentioned the thing about chakra to my mother, and was introduced to the other purple haired woman. Okaa-san explained that in her family, most members are known to have some level of chakra sensitivity, so the Uzuki who become shinobi's are often part of tracking squads. I had only known Yugao because in the anime her lover Hayate died, and that she was in Anbu.

Speaking of the sickly looking jonin; both he and Oba-san were both really nice and sweet. I committed the chunin exams to memory to remember to save him- even if I had to take matters into my own hands. Hopefully saving a jonin's life by putting him to sleep with poison isn't a serious crime? That's the only plan I've got, and I'll be damned if I fail my family.

* * *

"Suzuran, wake up honey." a soft voice stirred me from my sleep, making me roll over and bury my face further into the warm blankets. The voice giggled, then the blankets were yanked off of me, and I sat up with a yelp. I opened my eyes and frowned at Okaa-san, frowning deeper when I say she was trying to suppress her laughter. "Okaa-san, why'd you have to wake me up?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes tiredly. She pulled a thinking pose, eyes sparkling with mirth, "Don't you know what day it is Suzu-chan?" The gears in my brain churned slowly, then my eyes widened and my back straightened. An excited smile spread across my lips while Okaa-san laughed again, bringing me to her chest in a light hug. "Happy birthday my Ran no Hana." she whispered into my ear, pulling back and watched my reaction with warmth; '_Orchid flower'_.

I hurriedly slid to the floor, a chill racking my body from the cold wood. Quickly throwing off my sleepshirt, and reached inside of my closet for my kimono; Okaa-san helping me tie the obi. It was a simple light pink with white as its accents. Small flowers were sewn near the bottom, stopping before the off-white obi. It stopped at my knees, and I slipped white shorts on to complete it. I just loved wearing kimonos; these ones specially made by Okaa-san tend to be more durable, though not quite shinobi grade. I preferred the lighter colors, but sometimes she would convince me to wear a deep blue one with stars made to look like the night sky. I only wore that one on special occasions though.

"Breakfast is ready- I made your favorites Suzu-chan." she hummed and scooped me up, making me squeak and pout at her. Carrying me downstairs, she set me on a chair and placed a plate of food in front of me; my mouth watering at the sight. There were two small, light, and fluffy pancakes coupled with bacon and eggs. She set another plate of bacon next to that one, and I sang her praises all throughout breakfast.

After I shoved the last piece of bacon in my mouth, I popped the question that's been bugging me. "Okaa-san? Where's Otou-san?" she smiled sadly, ruffing my messy hair and sighing. "He was called away on an important mission last night Suzuran, and he was really sad that he couldn't be here for your 4th birthday." quickly changing topics, she continued, "Why don't we go to the park today? You still haven't made a lot of friends-``''-you mean no friends?" I deadpanned, crossing my arms, "because the other children are smelly and weird." _and I'm mentally a young adult._ She pouted, placing her hands on her hips, "you just haven't found the right ones yet! Don't worry too much about that though, anyone would want to be friends with such a pretty and friendly girl."

I continued to stare, "I chase them off with sticks and threats to their wellbeing." actually, that was only once, and because this kid kicked over this sandcastle I spent a lot of time working on in the sandbox- ok, ok, he _accidentally ran into it_, but I was proud of it ok?! My mother continued pouting, her eyes getting shiny- _and oh no._ "Suzu-chan, please just try to make friends?" she had her hands together; begging and everything! "F-fine," I growled out, tucking an unruly strand of purple behind my ear. "Can you at least do my hair?" her eyes lit up and the fake tears vanished, "Mother and daughter bonding time is always something I look forward to!" Rolling my eyes and jumping off the chair, I followed Okaa-san as she skipped into her room. I paused at the doorway, before shrugging and entering, taking a seat on the raised bed.

She appeared again with a hairbrush and clips and ties. "What style do you want it in?" I thought for a moment, "Can you do the two braid things that loops around?" I tried my best to explain- and beamed when she nodded in understanding. "" Your hair is finally long enough for two small ones," she informed me while running the brush through it, getting all the knots and tangles out. I grinned, "Yeah, I don't ever want to cut it. If it ever becomes a hassle when I'm a shinobi I'll just put it up." her ministrations stopped for a moment at that comment before she started humming and braiding my hair. The best comparison I could give was… what was that one anime? Kakegurui- compulsive gambler? The hairstyle the student council president has. Except, well, smaller, since my hair isn't _that_ long yet. Once she was finished, she stepped back and smiled at her work. "Oh, Okaa-san! Can I put ribbons in my hair as well?"

"Hmm, I don't see why not…" she turned and dug around in her vanity drawer for a moment, before pulling out two ribbons colored a pretty red. She tied one on each loop, standing back to observe her work before squealing and twirling me around in a hug. "O-okaa-san." I wheezed, trying to squirm out of her iron grip, and failing miserably. "You're just too cute Suzu-chan!" she cooed, looking at me with shiny eyes, letting out a quiet sniffle. "My Suzuran's growing up." I glared, trying to ignore the flushing of my cheeks and arguably adorable scowl- like an angry kitten. "Okaa-san… don't you want to bring me to the park?"

She gasped, loosening her hold long enough for me to wiggle out and land on the floor ungracefully, grimacing. "That's right! Let's bring you to the park to find you a boyfriend-"

"OKAA-SAN!"

"What? There's nothing wrong with being friends with a boy. Unless you're actually dating one, then your Tou-chan is gonna hunt down and bisect him." She chirped, taking my hand and leading me merrily out of the room and to the front door. Shivering at the mental image of her and my father holding down a screaming child who has the unfortunate fate of knowing me and being male, I let her lead me to the park. Along the way a few old ladies stopped and cooed at my cute face, offering sweets and candies to me for simply existing and being deemed a nice-looking child. It was fine though, taking advantage of old ladies kindness doesn't make me feel guilty in the slightest. Nope.

Finally, we arrived, and I scowled at all the kids eating sand and failing to climb the playground equipment in disdain, turning my nose up and stalking away. I could hear Okaa-chan call out something like, 'have fun sweetie!' and rolled my eyes. I'd have more fun if I had actual friends. Most of the other kids tended to avoid me after that stick incident. Feeling eyes on me, I looked around and was met face to face with… Sasuke? Chibi Sasuke. He was staring at me, and flushed when he saw that I noticed him. Tilting my head to the side curiously, I decided on approaching him. He wasn't the apart of Edgy Boys INC. yet after all. Stopping in front of him and blocking off his route of escape, I offered a casual smile, though I'm sure it was more intimidating than reassuring. "Uh, nice to meet you?" I don't know why it came out as more of a question, but shrugged it off and placed my hands on my hips, smirking. Sasuke blinked then offered a not-quite-right smile back, obviously socially stunted even at this age.

"Hn… Uhm, nice to meet you too." he said shyly, scratching the back of his head. "Come here often?" I questioned, and he shook his head. "Kaa-chan brought me today, it's my first time here. My Nii-san isn't here though." he pouted. "So cute!" I squealed, wrapping my arms around him and nuzzling my head into his duckbutt hair. "A-ah? H-hey!" his face turned an interesting shade of red; much like the tomatoes he loved so. Ok, maybe Oka-san is rubbing off on me, but I just can't _not_ appreciate adorable things; like children, animals, clothes, etc. He all but fainted, squeaking and going limp in my arms(it was probably the nuzzles that did him in.) "hmm, you awake?" no response. I grinned maliciously, scaring the few kids who stopped to watch the spectacle. I shifted my grip on him, grunting and trying to heave him over my shoulder to no avail. "Damn you're heavy," I muttered, opting to drag him by the arms instead.

* * *

_"Killing your friends builds character." -Itachi from a one-shot I read._

* * *

_"Don't get your panties in a twist Obi-tobi." -Sasuke(Is this Reality)_

* * *

**Hippity hop, hippity hee, _I really need to stop procrastinating_**


	5. How Icicles were Created

**This was an assignment in English; basically, we've been reading a bunch of greek myths and were assigned to create our own to explain a natural phenomenon using at least two greek figures. Here's mine.**

* * *

_"I've got a built-in 'Evil manipulative dickwad' radar." -Sasuke(Is this Reality)_

* * *

Long ago, there was a woman who was envious of all the people around her, living seemingly perfect lives, all except her. For the woman, Felicity, ironically named for happiness, was always sad. Nothing seemed to cheer her up, even her friends eventually lost all hope when she wouldn't even smile despite their efforts. Euphrosyne saw this and frowned, seeing how the melancholy air the woman carried with her brought misery to those around her, ruining the mood at parties and driving her friends and family away unknowingly.

Euphrosyne is one of the graces, the goddess of good cheer, and seeing such a sad woman made her empathetic. She thought about how she could cheer Felicity up, since her friends have exhausted most possibilities already. Euphrosyne thought about this long and hard, and eventually came up with an idea, deciding to go to Khione for help with her plan. The place that Felicity lived had never seen snow, though the woman had heard of the white powder, she longed to see it in person. Euphrosyne convinced the snow nymph to make it snow in the village, claiming that it would certainly make the mortal woman happy.

When felicity saw the graceful snowflakes dancing down to the earth, she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand in surprise. Gently, she held out a hand and let the cold lick at her skin, staring in wonder as the intricate ice crystals stuck to her hand and melted. Euphrosyne watched as her lips upturned into a small smile, warmth twinkling in the woman's dark eyes. The snowflakes stuck to her hair and eyelashes, giving her form an almost ethereal look. Her small smile stretched into a wide grin, a laugh bubbling up in her throat, feeling happiness at last. Euphrosyne felt a rush of joy at being able to make such a sad woman happy, thanking her distant relative profusely for helping her achieve this. Khione, bemused, didn't understand Euphrosyne's sense of accomplishment, but accepted the thanks nonetheless, going back to the north. Happy tears dotted Felicity's face, trailing down her chin and forming what we call icicles on the roofs of houses.

The icy stagnates a symbol of new happiness

* * *

_"I'm the hottest person here, no debate." -Sasuke(Is this Reality)_

* * *

"A smile is the easiest way out of a difficult situation." – Sakura Haruno

* * *

**Boo**


	6. Akatsukitties

**Do you know those "Akatsuki kitties" stories? Welp, this was an unfinished crack at one. Caroline and Sam are both my ocs, and basically live in a kind of slice of lifey style of story. Of course, throwing in a Naruto aspect changes some things, but both were not created specifically for this story if you get what I mean.**

**It also includes an Omake for some reason.**

**Oh, and it has Orochimaru and Kabuto too, which I've never personally seen in one of these stories.**

* * *

"The things that are most important aren't written in books. You have to learn them by experiencing them yourself." – Sakura Haruno

* * *

_**Caroline POV**_

"Come on Sammy!"

I yelled, scowling at him from further down the sidewalk. "Coming." the redhead drawled, still keeping a sedate pace, making my eye twitch in agitation. "Gosh you're slow," he rolled his eyes at that and adjusted his glasses, shifting the leather bag he had on his shoulder to the other.

"And you fail at all subjects excluding art and English, your point?" his lips turned upwards into a sly smirk when I huffed, turning on my heel and walking faster. "Guess who's gonna fuckin' starve asshat?"

Sammy reached into his bag and flashed me a ramen packet, "I basically have a week's worth of instant ramen, so I'm good."

Walking backwards, I flipped him off, "You're gonna get sick from that Sammy-boy. Also, I dont fail at everything! I'm doing good in math this year." I protested, scowl deepening when he quirked a brow and gave me a look that said he didn't believe my bullshiting. "Whatever you say, Carrie," my asshole of a friend shrugged and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, taking in a deep breath of the crisp winter air.

Our breath billowed out like smoke, and like the total kids we are, took turns trying to create the biggest cloud.

I slowed my pace when I spotted a cardboard box on the side of the road, not looking like it belonged to anybody. Curiosity got the better of me, and I stopped in front of it and crouched down, fingers trailing over the closed lid. A layer of frost coated the box, the ice crystals giving it an almost magical look.

"Hey, Sammy? What do you think's inside?"

He joined me a moment later, tilting his head in a curious manner before speaking, "Dunno, could be trash, or secret artifacts from a lost civilization."

Giving him a flat stare, I gestured vaguely to the air, "Secret artifacts in a cardboard box in the suburbs, _right_." he scratched at his stubbled chin, "Hey, you asked me a dumb question, you get a dumb answer. Just open it and find out _Carol_."

I glared, "You know I hate it when people call me that." he lifted his hands in a sarcastic surrender, "Alright, alright, Carrie. Don't get your panties in a twist." Rolling my eyes I muttered an unintelligible insult under my breath and carefully hooked my fingers under the lid. Slowly opening the box, I peered inside, my breath catching in my throat at the sight of twelve shivering kittens. "Awe, poor things," I whispered, not noticing Sammy leaning down to see them more clearly. The redhead whistled, "Wow, what dick would leave kittens out in the winter? That's a major douchebag move." he commented, taking a hand out of his pocket to pet the biggest kitten, fur looking like a bluer shade of gray. The feline subconsciously leaned into his warm hand, quite cold by the look of it.

"Let's take em' inside, we're only a block away after all." I decided, eyes softening at the little animals, _I'm such a bleeding heart_.

Sammy nodded, "Sounds like a plan, alrighty kitties, we're saving your asses so you better not claw me." getting his plan, I nodded, "Yeah, let's each take six, they should fit in our jackets."

He clasped his hands, rubbing them together for emphasis, "Ok, time to warm you little suckers up."

We carefully tucked the kittens in our jackets, holding the shivering babies to our chests. "Let's go, and please, _try_ to keep up Sam." he didn't get to reply before i was off, running down the sidewalk, being careful to watch my steps so I didn't trip.

It only took a few moments for him to appear beside me, meeting me step by step. "_ugh_, why do you make me run?" he groaned, already breathing heavily despite the short distance we had to travel. "You're a fatass, exercise more instead of tinkering with electronics and playing video games and you won't die trying to outrun a serial killer." I pointed out, breathing light, each step made with purpose, unlike my friend's impression of someone off of my 500 lb life.

"I- _hah,_ don't need to outrun them, I'll just use my brains to trap them in a pit or some shit," he breathed out, cringing when his leg started cramping up- _again_.

It wasn't long before we finally made it home, the both of us stopping and catching our breath on the doorstep. Sammy glanced at the garage and groaned, "Your mom's home."

I opened both of the doors and gave him a look, "Why would that be a bad thing?"

He gave me an incredulous look, "She's scary," was his reply, as if that explained everything.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped inside and walked over to the couch, unzipping my coat and allowing the frazzled kittens to breathe. "We haven't seen her in days," I spoke as I went about setting them on the couch. I allowed myself a small smile, they looked better already- no longer quivering like leaves during a rainstorm. "whatever." my friend spoke, unzipping his own jacket and throwing it on the couch and letting down his set of kittens.

He gingerly touched a couple of scratch marks on his collarbone, skin exposed from the blue V-neck shirt he wore. Sam gave the kittens a dirty look, squinting his eyes, "you little shits."

He sneezed, adjusting his glasses and walking away, making a break for the kitchen. I snorted, "Dumbass." I muttered, turning my attention to the twelve little bundles of joy.

They were strange, almost all of them had odd colored fur or markings, though i supposed they could have been dyed. The way they were looking at me was kind of creepy, and I couldn't help but smile at that.

Normal is so very _boring_ after all.

One of them had ashy black fur and red eyes, which stood out to me the most. I reached out a hand and gently ran my fingers through his silky fur, his eyes possessed a certain intelligence that intrigued me. "Carrie! Where's the Capri sun?" Sam called, and I heard him slam the fridge door. Scowling, I shouted back, "In the freezer!"

It was silent for a heartbeat, "Why the fuck would you put juice in the freezer?!"

"Me, asshat!"

"Sorry, I don't speak bitchy dumbass." he drawled, coming into the room with a frozen Capri sun in his hand. "I will castrate you." I threatened, taking a seat on the couch with the cats, and pulling the black kitten onto my lap, stroking his fur in silent anger. He halfheartedly placed his free hand on his chest in mock surprise, "Wow, I'm shaking in fear."

Shaking my head, I reached for one of my sketchbooks wedged between the couch cushions, grinning when dusted it off. Reaching down between the red velvety cushions once more, I dug around for a pencil, mentally fist-pumping the air when my fingers curled around a mechanical one- complete with an almost unused eraser, a win in my book.

Cracking open the ancient sketchbook, I flipped a few pages between settling on a blank one, beginning to sketch a rough figure.

Glancing up briefly, I saw Sammy heaving his box of junk onto the coffee table, setting it down with a thud. He met my gaze and rolled his eyes, as if reading my thoughts and said, "It's not junk, it's wires and circuit boards and shit."

* * *

**(._.)**

* * *

_**Deidara POV**_

The blonde bomber looked up with a huff at the girl who practically saved their lives, and who happened to have her complete attention on an open sketchbook. "Like that's true art un." he muttered to himself, taking in the view of the living room they were set loose in. Most of the other members of the Akatsuki- and 'that snake bastard' and his creeper assistant, as Kisame put it, leaped tentatively off the couch and began looking around on Leader's orders. Orochimaru of the sannin and his silver furred companion went over to observe the teen- Sammy, as he worked with a small metallic figure resembling a puppet.

The living room had a cozy, homely feel to it, the blonde noted, and consisted of mostly reds and browns, with an eggshell white to contrast the earthy tones. 'Way too much Sasori's tastes,' Deidara thought, turning his attention to their 'savior'.

The redhead with the glasses had called her 'Carrie', and 'Carol', both names completely foreign to the terrorist. Carrie also had extremely curly short hair, something he's never seen in the elemental nations. It was pale blonde, almost silver, and she had striking green catlike eyes and milky pale skin. The girl was definitely not related to the redhead, who had tanner skin and murky hazel eyes, though they seemed to act like siblings- or a grumpy old couple.

Another unbelievable thing was the fact that they were all cats, and somehow traveled dimensions. Itachi had remarked that neither teen had chakra and the only ones he could sense were themselves, speaking of the Uchiha-

"Enjoying yourself Uchiha un?" Deidara asked smugly, watching as the raven furred kitten's demeanor switched from absolute calm, to mildly annoyed.

The blonde glared, he could barely get a reaction out of the prodigy on even the best days.

Itachi raised a brow, "I'm merely observing the room from a high viewpoint."

Hidan snuggled into Carrie's side- well, moreso her chest, and shot the blonde a smirk. "You're just fucking jealous me and the pussy-Uchiha are taking advantage of this situation."

Itachi gave the Jashinist a sharp look, while Deidara snorted, "As if, you'd sexualize a donkey if it was female un."

Hidan snarled, his taste of hot bitches seemingly insulted, "Like you fucking have damn standards transy."

* * *

**(._.)**

* * *

_**Omake; Popsicles**_

She gingerly unwrapped her sweet treat, throwing away the packaging nonchalantly while the blonde got a good grasp on the stick. She brought the popsicle to her mouth, engulfing the red iced treat with a sigh. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she sucked lightly, suppressing a moan at the sugary stick's sweetness. The girl abruptly shoved the stick down her throat to the wooden stick, a sudden change to her almost ginger menstruations a moment before. Pumping it in and out of her mouth a few times, she pulled it out with a wet 'pop'. Licking her lips and sighing again in satisfaction, the blonde smiled lightly, happy that she got to enjoy such a sweet treat this early in the morning.

"Urg!" the boy in the armchair across from her sucked in a sharp breath, standing up abruptly and making a dash for the door. The girl didn't miss the tent in his pants and laughed maliciously, calling out with a foxy smile; "Enjoy the show, Sammy?"

"Fuck you! Stop eating popsicles so sensually Carrie!"

As Carrie cackled, her mother popped her head out from the kitchen with a knowing smile on her lips. "Dont tease hormonal sensitive teenage boys dear, their suffering is funny but you might get stuck marrying one someday." At that comment, Carrie made a face, "Is that why you married dad?"

Her mother paused, a contemplating look on her face before her lips twisted into a vicious smirk.

"Hmm, what do you think?"

The blonde looked at her mother with a mixture of awe and wonder, "You're so cool, mom."

Her mother flipped her long hair over her shoulder, a look on confidence on her features, "of course I am darling."

* * *

"Even the strongest of opponents always has a weakness." – Itachi Uchiha

* * *

"You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for." – Itachi Uchiha

* * *

**Cause taking in 10(12 in this case) kittens is something everyone would do.**


	7. Too Much

**So this is a Lil Yandere Sasuke thingy that I wrote while I was rocking out to some fine tunes. its unfinished, but it's probably likely I'll finish it and post it as an Omake in "Is this Reality"**

* * *

We could be more, don't you run away

We could be happier this way

You could do more, don't you run away

We could be happier.

Could I make it more clear?

Could I give you more time?

Did I say enough

Or did I say too much?

-Too Much by Pale

* * *

"Let me in."

Her teammate and crush said airily from the other side of the door, voice holding an indescribable edge to it despite the request- no, _demand_, delivered in his normally happy-go-lucky tone.

Sakura slid down the locked and sealed door, clutching her knees to her chest, shivering from the chilly air in the basement. She murmured her answer, while her teammate strained to hear her reply.

She heard his nails digging into the wood, imagining a manic grin on his porcelain face, a face once inviting, and now only invoking terror.

"I can't hear you," he sang, teeth grinding together just barely, still high on adrenaline.

The pink-haired Kunoichi- a respectable ninja, now cowering behind a flimsy door from her friend, bit her lip.

"I said no."

"..."

The boy went silent, grin slipping off his face completely, staring blankly at the door separating him and one of his favorite persons, his favorite girl teammate.

The Uchiha and Haruno stayed there, him standing, nails becoming bloody from the force he dug them into the rough wood, and the girl, trying to bite back the urge to cry.

She barely had any more chakra left, and knew if she tried to run, Sasuke would catch her- no doubt about it. Sakura scrunched her eyes shut, trying to delude herself into thinking she's safe, safe enough to get a handle on her swirling emotions, on her fear.

"Sakura-chan," his voice was colder, "Open the door- I'm not gonna hurt you." the tone turned comforting at the end, and she felt herself unconsciously relaxing at his familiar, caring voice. Then she remembered the leaf shinobi squad she was just with, and how he brutally slaughtered them all except her; she couldn't erase the image of his fair skin, soaked in crimson, grinning widely while murdering his former comrades.

It was just so unexpected- even when he left with Orochimaru, her and their friends took solace in the fact that he was leaving to protect them, and that he was backed into a corner and made a choice.

She didn't even register the pain in her now bloody lip, only that something must have changed him- someone, _that snake_. Sakura was afraid of her friend, unsure if he would kill her like the others and could hardly recognize the Uchiha now.

She gulped, rising to her feet shakily, facing the door and leaning her forehead on the cool wood. "Sasuke, I-" she screwed her eyes shut, "You're s-scaring me Sasuke-kun." her voice faltered in the middle of her sentence, and she sucked in a deep breath. "Why…" Sakura trailed off.

A pause, "Please, let me in." another pause, "Sakura, I'll explain if you open the door."

His voice, so familiar, made a warmth ignite in her chest, and she reached for the handle-

* * *

"_We are humans, not fish. We don't know what kind of people we truly are until the moment before our deaths. As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are. That's what death is, don't you think?" – Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

"No single thing is perfect by itself. That's why we're born to attract other things to make up for what we lack. I think we start walking in the right direction only after we start getting our counterparts beside us." – Itachi Uchiha

* * *

**Just to be clear, this isn't a cannon "real" Sasuke. He's from the fic mentioned.**


	8. Moon Boyo

**Should I try my hand at a warring states period fic? Perhaps?**

* * *

_"Even innocent foolish children will grow up in the face of pain, until their thoughts and beliefs are the same as their doubts." – Pain_

* * *

_"AHHHHHHH"_

The platoon of Uchiha stopped, looking around in confusion. They were making their way back home with Madara and his brother returning from another successful skirmish when they heard a loud scream- quite girlish. This, of course, caused many of them to stop and look for the source of the noise, and by the time Izuna pointed out it was coming from above, it was too late. A body slammed into the boy, knocking him down with an 'oof'. The Uchiha tensed, and Madara all but growled and went to yank the person of his brother. He froze when he looked down where their faces met, lips firmly pressed on top of the other. The stranger and Izuna's eyes both widened before the person who fell from the sky jumped off Izuna as if he burned him and started gagging. Izuna sputtered, his face a bright shade of scarlet.

"What the fuck." the stranger- the boy said in a flat voice, cringing at the younger Uchiha brother. "You stole the words right out of my mouth." Izuna replied in an equally dead sounding tone, while the stranger made a choking noise and couldn't help but reply with; "That's not the only thing I stole."

They both made a face at that, Izuna quickly finding his footing and standing up, refusing to look at his brother. "Who.. _are_ you?" This gave the boy pause, and the Uchiha noted the peculiar features of the stranger- and his blank Hyūga-like eyes. 'He doesn't look like a Hyūga.' Izuna thought, glancing at Madara from the corner of his eye. The older brother looked at the stranger with curiosity, hand resting comfortably on the handle of his gunbai, not quite trusting the boy not to attack.

"Hoshiko," he said after a few moments, a contemplating, blank look on his face. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

The two brothers shared a look, it was Madara who spoke next. "What are you doing in Uchiha territory, and why did you fall out of the sky?"

Hoshiko blinked slowly, processing his words before he shrugged, "I don't know."

Madara gave the pale boy a flat stare, asking in a monotone, "You don't know." stating it more as a comment than a question. The boy shrugged again, "I have no idea how I ended up in the sky falling at alarming speeds- maybe a jutsu gone wrong? Anyways, I can't remember anything other than some irreverent stuff. At this point, I'm kinda winging it."

Izuna raised a fine brow, skeptical, "You don't remember your name? You made it up on the spot?" Hoshiko just made a face and shrugged, "I don't have a mirror, and it's a full moon tonight-" he pointed at the shining rock in the dark sky, "-so I went with that. Maybe the moon was responsible."

Categorizing the boy in the possibly insane category, Izuna turned to his brother, "What are we going to do with him?"

Now, Madara is the clan head, responsible for the safety of the Uchiha after his father died, so the obvious choice is to eliminate the potential threat. However, Madara is also different from the usual Uchiha and wondered about the ways the strange moon boy could benefit the clan if he recovered from his amnesia- what valuable information he might possess. Besides the point, this 'Hoshiko' seemed relatively harmless. Madara is far from a fool, but he figured even if the boy proved to be more trouble than he's worth than he can easily dispose of him.

* * *

_"Perhaps the companionship of an evil person is preferable to loneliness." – Gaara_

* * *

_"Just because someone is important to you, it doesn't necessarily mean that, that person is good. Even if you knew that person was evil… People cannot win against their loneliness." – Gaara_

* * *

**Ngl, those quotes got me weeping.**


	9. Terrorist of Skyrim

**This is one of the fics that I'll most likely get to in the future after my three main ones, especially since I can't find another fic like this one. Basically, its Deidara- but in Skyrim! BOOM! And for some reason, papa Hagormo decided to make him the Dragonborn of that world to save it since they were short one hero, so they got a dead Deidara instead.**

* * *

_"No lollygaggin'" - Every guard ever_

* * *

"This is my ultimate art, I will now detonate myself. In death, I will become art. This never-before-seen explosion will leave a never-before-seen scar on this land. And! My art will receive never-before-seen admiration. I'm sorry, Tobi. in the midst of my admiration, you, Sasuke Uchiha, will definitely die! This explosion will cover a ten-kilometer radius. You won't be able to get away! Now, cower in awe! Recoil in despair! Cry your heart out! Because my art… is an explosion! Katsu!" Deidara grinned widely, he felt an intense flash of pain then darkness.

He honestly didn't know what to expect after he finally kicked the bucket; perhaps an afterlife awaited him- though he'd be perfectly happy to finally stop existing, an example of perfect art, it was fitting. He felt himself falling, wind whipping his hair wildly as he descended into an endless nothingness. It was pitch black, and he found that he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes despite how curious he was.

After what felt like hours, his descent slowed and Deidara found himself resting on a bed of shallow water. His fingers twitched, and he heaved himself up, opening his eyes. His left eye was missing the scope he wore, however, his long bang covered it. He looked around finding no one else besides himself. "Where am I un?" he looked down at the simple threadbare blue yukata he now wore, scrunching his nose. "Destiny is not yet done with you Deidara." a voice spoke through the darkness, making the blonde whip his head back and forth, trying to find the source. "What are you talking about? Show yourself un!"

"Good luck Deidara."

The blonde bomber made to snap out a snarky reply before he felt the air get knocked out of him, and fell unconscious.

* * *

"Hey you, you're finally awake."

Deidara groaned, feeling a skull-splitting headache coming on. He went to clutch his head but felt his hands bound with some sort of flimsy rope. "What the hell un," he muttered as his eyes fluttered open and glared at the person seated across from him. "You were sleeping near the border, got roped in with the rest of us, including that thief over there." the blonde paused at this, '_am I dead? I should be… wait, that old guy's voice told me destiny chose me or some shit.'_ he made a contemplative face, '_so am I supposed to save the world or something?'_ he was interrupted from his musings when he noticed the ugly looking guy in rags was talking to him. "-ou there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

* * *

_"In order to escape a road of solitude, one has to work hard, and forge a new path with their own power." – Gaara_

* * *

_"If love is just a word, then why does it hurt so much if you realize it isn't there?" – Gaara_

* * *

**Hey you. You're finally awake**


	10. A self insert gasp

**This is actually a Self-insert, except I made myself a guy so I wouldn't be screaming about male genitalia for a few chapters- although that would be funny...**

**Anyways, I doubt this will go anywhere, but *shrugs***

* * *

_"Peace under an illusion is not true peace. It's only meaningful if the real world manages to accomplish it." – Gaara_

* * *

The blonde teen sat at his computer, bored out of his mind with nothing to do.

'Well', he supposed, 'I have a lot of stuff I could do, but that's beside the point.'

Yawning, he opened another tab and googled 'DeviantArt', clicking on the first link that came up. 'Might as well post my newest random character that I'll probably do nothing with.'

Logging in, the boy submitted the picture, but something strange happened when he did- something impossible and not at all within the realm of what he called 'reality'. He squinted at the screen, "The hell?"

The image on the screen twisted and churned, until something akin to a portal effect took up the whole screen, tabs not even accessible.

He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he reached out a pale hand; an indication of someone who spent little to no time outside, and made to touch the screen. His eyes widened when his hand went through the computer screen and nearly started seizing when he felt the sensation of sunlight warming his cold hand.

Pulling his hand back, he looked down at it, then back at the screen. This continued several times before he sighed. "I'm either completely insane or a portable to another dimension opened up because I used DeviantArt."

The teen shrugged, then stuck one leg in, and then the other. "If I get transported to some cracked up version of reality with all the OCS on this website I'm going to jump off the nearest cliff I find," he grumbled, then closed his eyes, and pushed off the desk, all the way through the portal.

Once he made it through, the computer screen changed once again, left on an inconspicuous art website, the boy's newest deviation staring instantly out of the screen with blank eyes.

"Alex!" his mother called, knocking on his bedroom door. "Lunch is ready." she stared at the door, expecting a reply, but none came. "Alexander?" she tried once again, grabbing the handle and opening the door with a soft creak.

Poking her head into the room, her eyes widened when she saw he wasn't there. She walked in and went to the computer, turning it off and scowling. "Where are you Alex? Didn't I tell you not to leave your computer on when you aren't using it?" the middle-aged woman said aloud, leaving the room to search the rest of the house.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself falling from the sky at surprising speeds, down to a forest with giant trees that will probably snap my spine in half if I dont stop _falling_. I let out a girly shriek, flailing my arms wildly. "I don't want to die- I don't want to die- I don't want to die!"

Screwing my eyes shut, I braced for a vicious impact…

Fortunately, that never came, and I was left suspended in the air by something, which greatly confused me- not like I'm complaining. Hesitatingly opening my eyes, I stared at a large branch a few yards below me, slowing turning my head to look at my back. I gawked at the adamantine chains holding me up like that one octopus villain dude from… Marvel? No, it was DC, right?

"What." I breathed out, slowly willing the chains sticking out of my back to let me down, which thankfully, complied. Staring in wonder as the two chains slowly pulled out of the now scarred branch, I landed on it with surprising balance. I stood on the branch for a few seconds before deciding to climb down the tree and then check out whatever freaky voodoo let me do that.

Idly noting the cloak I now wore, and red bangs on the sides of my face, I had a sinking feeling as I used my now lithe body to easily scale down the trunk. Once my feet hit the ground, I started walking in a random direction, hoping to find a body of water to see myself, as I went about checking my clothes. I had dark pants, some kind of red, with black sock things attached to what looked like sandals from Naruto. My left hand was bandaged, as was a part of my chest that could be seen through the short gray cloak I had hanging off my shoulders. I twirled a finger around a spiky red bang and decided now was a nice time to panic.

Stopping, I slowly went to my knees and curled in on myself, resuming a depressing fetal position on the ground and started laughing hysterically into my knees. I was the character that I made, which makes sense in a weird sort of way since the portal opened when I posted the drawing of him. "Aoi Uzumaki" I choked out between the laughter, carrying on for a few more minutes until the made cackles slowly died off, leaving me feeling giddy.

Sitting up, I crossed my legs and planted my hands on my thighs, "That means that I'm probably in Naruto." I bit my lip, hands clenching unconsciously.

After a few minutes pondering the impossibility of this situation, I sucked it up and stood, brushing dust off my pants. I took a deep breath and pinched my nose, "Alright, I should find Konoha, since it's the safest village and they'll probably take me in since I'm an Uzumaki. Huh, I could adopt the Lil protagonist… plus I need to discern where I am in the timeline."

Nodding my head resolutely, I started walking in a random direction, praying that the Anbu don't throw me in TAI for trespassing.

Shivering in fear, I started jogging.

I do _not _want to get up and personal with Ibiki or Anko prematurely. Thank you very much.

* * *

Sighing, Itachi watched as Shisui tried flirting with a kunoichi girl, who slapped him in the face at an innuendo he made- even if it _was_ a joke. "Itachi~ aren't you gonna help your favorite cousin? You could have any girl in the village if you tried."

He leveled a flat look on his friend, "I'm not interested in that." Itachi said while shaking his head. "Awe, but I know what you are interested in." Shisui grinned, "Wanna go explore that old ruin outside the village? I know you're curious about it too." He pinched his nose, "Well, when ancient ruins appear out of nowhere anyone would be curious."

Shisui shook his head, "No, it was already there, just got unearthed with… the weather, yeah, probably. But its history and I know you love history little cousin. so~" he took Itachi's arm, "Let's go find those ancient stones!"

Itachi had no time to protest as they shunshined away and out of the village.

* * *

"Where the fuck am it?!" I screamed in frustration, completely lost in the seemingly endless sea of trees. It had been hours, and I still haven't found any hint of civilization- not even a cruddy dirt path! Id just about lost hope until I kick a rock in frustration, watching it sail away before hearing a twang when it hit something, something metal.

Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked through the bushes, eyes widening when I saw what looked like a dead shinobi, the rock lying innocently next to a discarded forehead protector. I blanched, screwing my eyes shut and turning away, ready to book it.

I froze.

He could be… alive, and if there's a shinobi here then- "There's probably a village nearby."

Turning back, I took careful steps until I was in front of the body, willing myself to ignore the smell of blood. Reaching out slowly, I placed two fingers to his throat, losing hope when he felt cold.

A beat, a pulse, life, but weak.

"Ok," I breathed, "where is he injured, where is his team?"

I ran a hand through my red, spiky locks.

_Things couldn't be easier, huh?_

* * *

_"It's because we help out when they're in trouble that we can count on them to come running when we need it." – Nara Shikamaru_

* * *

_"I could say I'm not sad, but I'd be lying. The problem is the world won't let me stay a kid forever, so I can't lie around crying about it either." – Nara Shikamaru_

* * *

**Uzumaki's are great- awesome, even.**


	11. Oc Rin

**This would basically be an OC!Rin harem fic- well, not really a harem, more like her inner circle of favorite people she goes around collecting. Basically her own cult of hotties, with Obito being the main love interest.**

* * *

_"When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open the cage with their beaks. They don't give up, because they want to fly again." – Genma Shiranui_

* * *

Hitomi-sensei glanced up from her clipboard, setting her dark eyes on me, then to the Uchiha next to me. We were in the back of the classroom, Obito sitting at rapt attention for his team to be called, and myself, who was writing furiously in my notebook.

"Team 7; Nohara Rin-"

I quickly closed the cover, hiding all the little quotes and random poems I was making up, sitting in anticipation.

"Uchiha Obito-"

"YES!" Obito cheered, fist-pumping the air with the biggest grin on his face, making me giggle. "We're on the same team Rin-chan! This is so awesome-"

"_Ahem_." Hitomi-sensei cleared her throat, making Obito scratch the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry Sensei… wait, aren't we supposed to have a third teammate?" the boy voiced, while I let a small smirk settle on my lips. I already knew why of course, but kept my mouth shut, choosing instead to open up my notebook again and continue writing, tuning out their conversation.

'_Just by living I'm hurting them another day_

_Hundreds cry, all I do is ruin everything_

_Nobody wanted me, no one there to need_

_If only I could live in that kind of world I dreamed_

_Just by leaving I'm helping them another day_

_Hundreds smile, all they do is laugh at everything_

_Nobody there to scream, no more being mean but see_

_Things like that would never happen for me_

_Day after day I found my way, sleepwalking through_

_Like this I'll fade without a trace, it's for the best I do'_

Someone bumped me, making me smear the ink.

Slowly, I turned my head to look at my best friend, eye twitching as my face fell into a glare, making the boy shiver. "I-i'm sorry Rin-chan- I didn't mean to bump you!" he pleaded, making me sigh, the killer intent I was unconsciously leaking disappeared, making the kids around us make various sounds of relief.

Obito leaned over, squinting at the paper, "what're you writing?"

"A song I've heard before, it was a while ago though."

He grinned, "Are you gonna sing today? _Pleaseeee_." he begged, "You're so good."

The Uchiha frowned, "Though most of the songs you sing are depressing."

I giggled, closing the notebook and standing up, throwing it haphazardly into my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. "I know, but depressing songs are the bop."

Joining me, he clumsily slipped on a stair, making me roll my eyes and catch his sleeve before he could take the tumble. "T-thanks," Obito said, his face flushing in a mixture of embarrassment and probably infatuation- _not like I would know._

Watching as the students went to go eat lunch before their sensei's picked them up, I boldly grabbed my friend's hand, flashing him a wide grin. "Come on, wanna go get some dango at that new stand?"

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed while matching my grin, face still a little red.

* * *

"_**Why can't I just laugh it off the way that I dreamed?" - Self-inflicted Achromatic**_

* * *

As we munched on our own sticks of dango, I listened as Obito chattered away, mentioning at we were going to meet our third member at training ground 3, and his speculation on who it could be.

"Well Obi-Tobi," I announced, bopping his nose with a playful smile, "Whoever they may be, they'll never be able to compete with our awesomeness neh?"

The boy nodded rapidly, "Obviously, I'm an Uchiha, which automatically makes me great, and you're my best friend! You're already really good with medical ninjutsu, and just overall a great ninja- and you graduated top of the class! No one can beat us."

Nodding seriously, I stroked my chin, "You're right, might as well crown you Hokage and me head medic."

"Yeah, what're they waiting for?" he laughed, the both of us in high spirits.

* * *

_"The difference between stupidity and genius, is that genius has its limits." – Neji Hyuga_

* * *

_"My motto is to be stronger than yesterday, if I have to I'll be stronger than half a day ago, even a minute ago!" – Rock Lee_

* * *

**Depressing songs _are_ the bop to be honest.**


	12. Warring states period

**Basically the female counterpart to my other SI thingy, but it's the warring states period. Madara and Izuna? Hell yesss**

* * *

_"Blinded by the sun, you're playing roulette with a fully loaded gun." -Strike Three(Ferry)_

* * *

I finally finished coloring this random girl I drew in my sketchbook, leaning back and sighing in relief when I cracked my back. Pursing my lips, I thought about all I could be working on now; my stories, more art, finally cleaning up my room… Eventually, laziness won out and I heaved myself up into a standing position from my desk chair, trudging over to my bed and throwing myself on it. Laying face-first on the pillow, I closed my eyes and hoped from some reprieve from this absolutely boring reality that is my life, currently. Am I being dramatic? Yes. Do I actually hate my life? Nah. When I was beginning to contemplate whether I should get up to use the bathroom when I felt this strange tingly sensation all over my body- like pins in needles when your foot falls asleep but everywhere.

"What the fu-" I barely managed to get out before I felt the sensation of falling; the wind whipping around my orange hair- _wait a minute_. Before I could ponder the magical change in hair length and color, I felt myself colliding with something heavy- letting out an 'oof'. "Ugh…" I groaned, flailing my arms around till I had them planted on the ground either side of me and lifted my head to scan my surroundings. I blinked slowly at the shocked faces of what looked like ninjas mid-clash, frozen in surprise. I mean, I'd be too if I was minding my own business trying to stab a hoe when a girl appeared out of nowhere. I heard a muffled voice and looked down, dumbfounded to find I had landed on a random dude- my now generous cleavage suffocating him. '_I have small tits wtf?_

"Izuna!" a rather sexy voice called, another person appearing before me and the unfortunate soul named Izuna who I crushed- why is that name familiar. I got on my knees and locked eyes with Izuna, lips open in surprise when I saw his eyes resembled the Sharingan from Naruto, tomoe spinning lazily in their depths. Izuna, Sharingan… either someone shoved some trippy stuff down my throat while I was sleeping or this was really happening- everything felt too real to be a dream. "You… saved me?" was the first thing that left his mouth, making me raise a fine brow. "Huh?" was my eloquent response, before I noticed that had I not landed on the boy Tobirama- _Tobirama would've gutted him like in the story what's going on-_

His eyes trailed down and he flushed a bright scarlet, letting out an unmanly squeak. Oh, he just realized he was drowning in titties. I felt a powerful presence leaning over me and glanced up, staring into the face of one concerned, confused, disturbed, Madara Uchiha. Both sides- Senju and Uchiha, were on opposite sides of the clearing now, Tobirama had retreated like a pussy when Maddie came running(although there were few of them- hardly anyone besides the Uchiha and Senju brothers). "Uhhhh, hi? Sorry I landed on your… family." I asked in a confused tone, slowly easing myself off the stiff Uchiha and pulling him up with me. I had no idea how I was doing this so easily since I have a hard time opening a pickle jar but I just rolled with it. Once I had dusted myself off Madara regarded me with an emotion I couldn't read, and it was also then that I noticed a shallow cut on Izuna's side- not at all the life-threatening injury it would've been without my fat ass landing on him.

Hashirama locked eyes with Madara, his quiet voice ringing throughout the destroyed clearing, "Why don't we end this- your brother almost suffered a fatal injury if not for this strange woman who fell from the sky." he said all this in a serious voice, obviously trying everything he can to try and stop the conflict. "Come on." the tree boy said, reaching out a hand to Maddie. Madara's eyes flickered between his brother and me- who were standing close together awkwardly before he seemed to move to take a step forward. "Wait, Nii-san." Izuna spoke up, gritting his teeth, "Have you forgotten these bastards killed everyone… killed the Uchiha?'' This was all hella awkward, so I inched a little closer to the still somewhat disoriented Izuna. He glanced my way and must have noticed my nervousness and confusion because he offered me a hesitant pat on the shoulder. By this point everyone's confused and serious, trying to get their point across without pointing out the elephant in the room(me) and not getting the chance to rant at each other. "Let's just end this war Madara!" Hashirama tried again, while I busied myself with looking at the cut in Izuna's side and wondering if I could heal it.

Hey, when you fall from the sky and land on an anime character in a different body when you were trying to take a nap, trying to pull some healing ninjutsu out of your ass isn't too far fetched. "You're bleeding." I pointed out to Izuna, poking his uninjured side. "Tch, it's nothing…" "Megami" my brain supplied automatically, making me flip out internally. That's the name of the chick I was drawing- I pulled it out of my ass and gave her orange hair and blue eyes. Does that mean I'm a random ass oc? Not even one with super magical powers? An orange-haired Uzumaki…

I groaned, great, I could've been my metal controlling albino baby boy but instead, I'm some random hoe now.

* * *

_"I used to always cry and give up… I made many wrong turns… But you… You helped me find the right path… I always chased after you… I wanted to catch up to you… I wanted to walk beside you all the time… I just wanted to be with you… You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you." – Hinata Hyuga_

* * *

_"I don't know which is more pathetic; the fool, or those who follow him." – Jiroubou_

* * *

***Insert Lenny face here***


	13. It's not magnet release!

**Basically, someone in Naruto(It's totally not a self-insert...) wakes up as one of my ocs. This oc can control metal, but it has its limits. Basically, everyone thinks it's magnet release but it isn't. oh well...**

* * *

_"Forget about revenge. The fate of those who seek revenge is grim. It's tragic, You will end up suffering and hurting yourself even more. Even if you do succeed in getting revenge, the only thing that remains is emptiness." – Hatake Kakashi_

* * *

"Fuck a duck."

Groaning, I sat up slowly, blinking when I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange room, in a strange bed- next to a strange little boy?

I pursed my lips, straining my foggy brain to recall what the hell kinda shit I did last night- even though I'm 99% sure I just went to bed and _didn't_ drink. The next thing I noticed was that I was much smaller than I was yesterday; going from a twenty-year-old woman to what seemed like a child was very jarring. The third, was that a dull ache had settled in my bones and my skin felt… fresh? Young? And that the boy was stirring. He sat up, yawning, and stretching, that's also when I noted that we were about the same height- which might have given me some solace that I was not a blackout pedo, but then I remembered that I still haven't been a child this small for twelve years. "morning' Damon-" another yawn, "-chan." the dark-haired boy mumbled, turning his head to face me. I froze, so many thoughts running through my head at the moment.

It- he looked like a little Sasuke from Naruto- and believe me, I'd know since I'm a weeb. He also called me Damon, which is not a Japanese name, in fact, it's the name of my white-haired boyo-

No.

It's a coincidence, that's all. My name is not Damon, but I guess I am now? Is this an acid-induced lucid dream?

Rubbing my eyes, I noticed that the anime edgy boy lookalike frowned, waiting for a response it seemed. "Are you ok?" he questioned, looking more alert than before, "Are you still thinking about those stupid people who made fun of you?"

I'm not panicking, honest, that's totally not what would happen to my oc named Damon, and I totally didn't just notice I had bangs and they were white- just like my character but you know-

Ok, ok, calm down, breathe in, breathe out.

Sucking in a sharp breath of air and releasing it slowly, I shook my head, "No, I'm fine." a childish voice responded instead of my own. "I just had a really freaky dream," and _I'm living _it. "It's nothing."

I waited with bated breath, and breathed a mental sigh of relief when Sasuke relaxed, then perked up about the sound of footsteps outside the door. A knock sounded on the wood, and a familiar voice sounded from the other side. "Otouto, Damon-san, Okaa-san has breakfast prepared," the voice sounded polite, Sasuke immediately answered, "In a couple of minutes Nii-san!"

_I really hope this is a drug-induced dream._

* * *

_"Some people want power and they get mad when they don't get it. They take their fury out on everyone else. You don't want it, it becomes you." – Hatake Kakashi_

* * *

_"In society, those who don't have many abilities, tend to complain more." – Hatake Kakashi_

* * *

**_Boo_**

**_Did I get ya?_**


End file.
